


endlesstale

by ErroneousArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, endlesstale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErroneousArtist/pseuds/ErroneousArtist
Summary: Endlesstale is an AU created after a critical moment in time causes Sans to lose his mind; an endless loop that repeats itself in his mind constantly. The monster is soon overcome with rage and guilt he is set out to complete his goal.. Making sure his friends and family never die by the human's hands again.((more details later))





	endlesstale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
Please bare in mind this is my first AU to be created.  
Hopefully it is original enough and enjoyable!
> 
> This is still a Work in Progress so please be patient.  
Feedback is always welcomed. <3
> 
> Endlesstale first was created on 10/14/2019

The MAIN STORY of Endlesstale begins when Chara/Frisk uses their 1,000th Load; the load takes place just before fighting Sans. They continuously killed Sans over and over... and over again. Until they had broken his will completely. After killing him for that final time, Sans woke up in his bed after a TRUE RESET.

Unfortunately, he retained all those memories of being killed. Like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. It drove him completely insane; to which he went around killing every last monster in the underground. "Saving" them as he would justify his actions. Starting with his brother Papyrus and finally ending with his friend Toriel.

Once he had finally killed every monster in the underground... He waited at the flower patch. Waiting for the day that Frisk/Chara would fall from the surface. From there their battle begun but due to his own sins KR (KARMA) was inflicted on himself. This caused his HP to drain until at 1HP; sadly, since this is his own magic at work he is constantly under the effects of it and unable to heal himself past that 1HP as the 'poison' affect reduces it. 

He manages to kill Frisk/Chara and when the soul was presented... He absorbed it. This allowed him access to save files- which he used immediately. Saving the process so that he wouldn't have to relive anymore of this timeline. After he saved, Sans broke the SAVE, LOAD, and RESET effects. They are unable to be accessed anymore due to the code itself being broken.

After this happened his soul nearly destroyed itself; it shattered and left him almost dusted. Waiting there in the empty underground... Sans had no idea what to do.

That was when he met Ink!Sans. The protector offered his help to the alternate version of himself to try and help fix the shattered soul. However, sadly the soul only turned black with a red outline and all color faded from the skeleton. He became monochrome except when his magic flared and his left eye would burn with red.

When Ink attempted to help he was turned against and Endless went crazy trying to kill the Protector. When Ink realized he couldn't defeat the crazed Sans he tried to run; but when he summoned his ink puddle to jump into another AU he was attacked and the insane Sans was forced into another Universe.

From there... Endless meet the one called Nightmare. After a long battle Endless realized he was not able to beat the other. For that... He respected Nightmare. From there he joined up with Nightmare and his gang. 

Endless' goal from there on was to destroy any and all Frisk/Chara versions out there. He tends to avoid speaking with anyone outside of Nightmare's Gang. Killer, Dust, and Endless seem to not get along well.


End file.
